List of Stationery Voyagers characters
The following is a partial listing of the characters in Stationery Voyagers. Lesser characters are, for the most part, not mentioned by name, unless they contribute heavily in some way to the plot at least once. Voyager teams See also: Structure of a Stationery Voyager Team Bindaf 3000 Stationery Voyagers Main article: Bindaf 3000 Stationery Voyagers The Bindaf 3000 Crew's primary function is diplomacy and discovery, but they find that staying true to this mission is often easier said than done. They are also known as the "3K" Voyagers, a term dubbed for them by the Metallic Voyagers while the latter was in a fit of condescension towards the former. The Bindaf 3000 Crew, who is the main focus of the show consists of the following core members: * Pextel Rubblindo, a shy and stiff captain and field general. He seeks to mission to redeem and give meaning to the fact that he has been mechanized. * Rhodney Antilles, a fun-loving former daredevil looking for a greater purpose for his life, as he believes his former career was a waste of his potential. * Oceanoe Hendelbin, a former boy band member rebelling against the music industry for passing him up for his brother. * Marlack Inkripe, a rancher's grandson and heir to the Inkripe Ranch, who feels the need to prove himself by going off to war. Is surprised to learn that he won't be intentionally seeing any fighting. * Pinkella Goldsen, the survivor of a wealthy but corrupt family. Once proud of herself and a little spoiled, she has grown very shy following the deaths of her parents and disillusionment with her brother. * Erasaxo Herrick, the last of the Eraser-Man species. He is the ship technician, and technically not considered a Voyager in spite being bound to the ship. They have help from the following additions and special-ops volunteers: * Viola Hunt, a purple Up-Gel Pen with a sassy ghetto accent. * Neone Delft, a highlighter marker with strong political and religious convictions and a survivor of having been previously forced into prostitution and slavery. Many secrets cloud her past, and she uncovers the strangest of them after joining the Voyagers. * Liquidon Ethereteel, a Whiteout and medic who is researching the dreaded Buliod's disease. He bears special Mikloche abilities that make him a wanted man throughout the Inktacto system. * Richard "Cybomec" Ribando, a former parish minister who has been mechanized against his will and to provide some of the muscle the Voyagers need to defend themselves from their enemies on Mantith. Metallic Voyagers Main article: Metallic Voyagers The Metallic Voyagers are an espionage team that is sent initially to invade Markerterion and discover whatever they can on ways to sabotage the RMM. They get trapped in the Muellex when their ship is sent off course. It takes a firing of a special beam to create enough of a vacuum in the Muellex temporarily to allow the ship to safely exit. Once exited, the ship resumes to exist in time in the same sense as the rest of the universe. The Metallic Voyagers then assist in the rescue of Rhodney and Liquidon from Markerterion and allow the Bindaf 3000 Crew to resume their Whixtitout Campaign of diplomacy. When a scheming district attorney running for mayor decides to meddle in business, he has funds deferred behind everyone's back to ensure that the Metallic Voyagers won't get paid for their services. The Xyliens, having fallen for the scheme, refuse to pay the Metallic Voyagers and instead fire them. The district attorney bullies them to give up their fantasies of being Voyagers again, but they steal the title back so they can save Port Metaball from terrorists and ensure the safe arrival of the Bindaf 3000 crew on Mantith. This makes the Metallic Voyagers outlaws, including the three that knew nothing of the plot of the other two. They are eventually all five shipped away to an island prison, where they are held indefinitely without trial until the end of the war. After the assassination of the man who put them there, the Metallics' families lobby to have them freed. Bulgie succeeds in freeing them, but is then himself assassinated. Bulgie ensures that all charges against them are dropped, including the charges the Xyliens file against Technitel. The DA in question tried to have them taken in on suspicion of grand theft, murder, arson, and treason. Only the grand theft charge, however, was considered valid; as the others were revealed to be completely concocted by the crooked DA. The Metallic Voyagers consist of: * Technitel, the cool-demeanor and disciplined captain of the team. * Rhoxter, the hot-headed second-in-command. * Bluxtin, a laid-back and collected third-in-command on the team. * Esmeralda, willing to put herself in immense amounts of danger to protect those she loves. * Pinxta, a mastermind at breaking and entering. Caloric Voyagers Main article: Stationery Voyagers: Caloric Attitudes The Caloric Voyagers consist of Marlack, Liquidon, Cybomec, and Neone primarily. They are the survivors of the 3K Voyager team that remained banded together. Four of their former Voyager friends had become human and were sent to live on Mantith. Rhodney had left for Markerterion to keep his promise to live with Melanie. They gain a new leader in the form of Harvey Leadfort, who in his Mechanical Pencil form goes by "Caloride." Caloride is a charismatic, religious, ambitious figure with a checkered past. Formerly an Up-Pen and a friend to Rhodney, he since got in a major accident and became a Mechie. His symbol is the Spirit Flame, which is believed to resemble the Holy Spirit in the form they believe the Spirit assumed when impregnating Maria with Minshus. When Neone is captured by Grefundle the Collector, Marlack gets his Carrinkbean friend Jarvis Malaggy to join the other four in her rescue. Final Hope Voyagers Main article: Final Hope Voyagers. The Final Hope Voyagers are a team of explorers, treasure hunters, and freedom fighters formerly known as the Excavators-45 Unit. They are tasked with assisting those not wishing to have themselves annexed into the Grapharino Universal Government in escaping to freedom on Markerterion, the last planet in the Inktacto star system to not be under Astrabolo's command. They are also assigned to finding the four components of the Blue Hornet, a puzzle of plastic capsules each of which contains a set of blueprints. Their team consists of: * Philidrio, the stiff leader and a mechie with a score to settle with Balontir. * Lauren, a human woman who possesses the gift of infinite respawns so long as she remains a virgin. * Kelday, a religious wanderer who joins the team in an attempt at soul-searching. * Verdegal, an heiress to a vineyard empire who runs away sensing her family is in grave danger and refuses to either believe her stories or heed her warnings. * Molly, the grand-niece of Liquidon and a contender for replacing him as the most powerful Whiteout alive. * Terriq, a chaplain and ship technician. Voyager friends and allies Non-supernatural assistants * Alaina Pluff, an Illontin City High School student and one of the first true friends the Voyagers make upon landing on Mantith. She is named after a real-life Alaina Huff-Poe, whom the series creator knew in high school. * Cynthrellia "Cindy" Martius, a Mosquatlon vampire who assists Liquidon in his quest to rescue the others from Varikton. Cindy becomes Liquidon's love interest, but the two soon realize their romantic hopes and dreams have little future. * Melanie Horquetza, a cyan-inked Thin Non-Alcohol-Scented Marker and lover of Rhodney Antilles who assists the Voyagers on Mantith for a short time as their prisoner before being released to the RMM Teal Fleet under conditions of negotiation. * Sylvia Martius, a small child with a big heart. Sylvia is a Mosquatlon living in a special hospital unit. The surface world, having forgotten much of the history of Mosquatlons and believing vampire stories are myth, considers her as having a "special medical condition." She befriends Liquidon in the hospital, in spite his fears that he will melt her with his unstable Mikloche powers. * Monigo Lanchez, a brave young boy and rebellious child belonging to the owner of the Lanchez Vineyard Estate. Monigo senses that the Voyagers don't belong in prison on Markerterion and goes to pains to secure their escape. Unbeknownst to him, he is the future grandfather of Final Hope Voyager Verdega Lanchez. He is a green Thin Non-Alcohol-Scented Marker, much like his future granddaughter. * Bulgie Lelt, a senator and one of the most powerful political friends that Voyagers have. He frequently lobbies for the defense of the Voyager program and to have the Bindaf 3000 Crew rescued when their ship is stranded on Mantith. He also lobbies to protect the Metallic Voyagers from wrongful prosecution after they're suspected of grand theft due to them seizing back their ship. They argue that they did so to save the universe. This was after it was taken from them and they were fired from their jobs. * The Eveninger/Brendan Walton, a billionaire playboy on Neothode fighting a losing battle to keep the crime and corruption of Nabijab from making it a prime target for takeover by Astrabolo. He aids the Voyagers in the defeat of Consto. He is a Felt Pen, and is a parody on Batman. * Liquimo Ethereteel, Liquidon's twin brother and Mikloche study partner. He assists Liquidon in getting his life back together after the events of losing Cindy and after the defeat of Astrabolo and Grefundle. * Susani Malone, a pastel blue Highlighter working for Pentacko's Emporium. She, like Neone, became a prostitute after being kidnapped and forced into it. Unlike Neone, who only had four partners and left after two weeks, Susani has had upwards of fifty partners and had been Pentacko's slave for several years. The girls share a common bond in their time together in the brothel. It is when Susani is murdered for refusing to take part in a murder herself that Neone becomes convinced she should attempt to escape. Neone decides that even dying in the attempt to flee is better than to let herself die the way she witnessed Susani dying. * Friar Rubberion, a monk in Nemolot who discovers Neone lost in the woods and takes her in. After tending to her physical needs, he helps tend to her spiritual and emotional baggage and gives her the courage she would need to face life in the near-future as a Voyager. The Angelic Army of Minshus and supernatural friends * Aranman "Minshus," the Almighty, the supreme being and creator of all things. His home planet is Auncelity in the universe of Alto, where he is the keeper of the Golden City of Holiness. He maintains the dispersement of energy throughout his prime universe such that star systems are not necessary in Alto: God himself provides all the energy needed to support all the light in Alto. He acquires the name of Minshus after becoming an incarnate to save humanity from sin, and is usually referred to by this name throughout. He delicately balances the nature of the universal constants of Physicalia to make sure that Physicalia's existence remains possible. He also works behind the scenes to orchestrate the events in the Voyagers' lives to serve his grand master plan for all of time. He on rare occasion will reveal Himself, but is usually depicted in flashbacks. He is also the Supreme Commander of the Angelic Army of Minshus, with his closest equivalent among the good angels being Martarel. * Martarel, an archangel notable for being the only angel that could easily defeat the Vile Chameleon in direct combat. He is an analog of Michael in the Bible. * Levío the Nullifier, an angel who specializes in anti-magick. * Filforth, Defender of the Natural Order, a nature-oriented angel who defends the Voyagers from violent Crooked Rainbow protestors. * Gabón, the Messenger of Good Tidings, a basic messenger angel that has the least involvment in being a guardian of the Voyagers. He is depicted more frequently in flashback episodes to times before the Imperial War of Markerterion than he is in any events occurring during any of the Voyagers' campaigns. * Maurice, The Ferryman of Fate, also known as the Angel of Death. Villains that fall outside of Levío and Filforth's jurisdictions are usually his to handle. His primary job is to oversee that the souls of the dead are transported to the correct chasm tubes, so that their judgment or redemption my be fulfilled. He is often referred to by names he finds demeaning, such as being called the Grim Reaper. However, he rarely plays executioner to foes. He merely oversees their fate after execution. His battle armor suit is white with metallic crimson trims. Villains This is a listing of the Voyagers' most dangerous enemies as well as the most important non-friendly characters they either encounter or are influenced by. Supernatural villains * The Vile Chameleon/Luminarod, the Devil himself. * The Dark Wanderer/Rickrod, the lord of all witchcraft. Originally having gone by a more dignified name, the Dark Wanderer is now a restless wanderer who looks for any opportunity to help out his master, the Vile Chameleon. * Wizard Lamdock/Rupert Lamdock, a Mantithian human wizard and member of the Dark Wanderer's Contractual League of Wizards. Hired by Nonpriel to turn the Voyagers human and attempt to kill them. * Intimidator Irendus, a tan Highlighter and member of the Contractual League of Wizards living on Neothode. He is an enemy of Neone Delft and the Shinroff Royal Family. His character is a three-way parody on Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, Rothbart from The Swan Princess, and Rasputin from the 1997 Anastasia movie. * The Mystery Wanderer, a Bedouin human mystic with a dark secret and even darker hidden agenda. Keeping his true intentions hidden at all times, the Wanderer exploits every side in the Imperial War of Markerterion to his benefit. He even pretends numerous times to be a friend to the Voyagers whilst supplying their political enemies on Mantith with Drismabon weapons. Natural villains: YPL and independents Natural villains are those that are not enhanced by supernatural abilities or else not exclusively supernatural in essence. * Astrabolo, pirate lord of the Yehtzig Pirate League. Whilst often referred to still as a pirate lord, he is actually the Pirate King of the YPL. He originally was just a pirate lord, with the king position split between him and his twin brother with whom he was very fond, Astriliad. He becomes more exclusive and hateful of the universe once his brother, the only being besides himself that he had ever cared for, is killed by Liquidon. He possesses a serious threat to all the worlds as he systematically takes over the entire world of Neothode. While he ultimately ventures too far from his safety zone and is imprisoned in a mini-muellex by Grefundle for 60 years, he is eventually rescued and resumes his place. He is rarely in the spotlight during the Bindaf 3000 crew's height of glory. He becomes far more prominent and the chief villain after his revival, where he is the number-one enemy of the Final Hope Voyagers. Astrabolo is a cyan Ooze Pen capable of absorbing most energy and Mikloche blasts. Like his brother, his podular ankle is his only weakness. He is distinguishable from his brother Astriliad in that his visor has an "X" decoration while Astriliad's has a "Y." * Astriliad, the twin brother of the evil YPL pirate lord Astrabolo. Astriliad is a fairly mysterious figure, and little is known about him to anyone outside of himself and Astrabolo. He picks a fight with Liquimo Ethereteel, the twin brother of Liquidon Ethereteel. In a panic, Liquidon charges at Astriliad to stop him from sending Liquimo falling to his death. This results in Astriliad instead falling to his death. Astrabolo vows to never forgive Liquidon for this. It is, in fact, the death of Astriliad that spawns much of Astrabolo's hatred for just about everything. * Grefundle "the Collector", a Grimplite man living on Statios. Grimplites are native to the side of Statios opposite where the city of Port Metaball is located. Grefundle begins kidnapping victims in Port Metaball to get revenge against the Xylien Society for kidnapping and killing his girlfriend years ago. Grefundle is bitter, violent, and paranoid. He lives a solitary life in the deserts on the other side of the mountain adjacent to the town of Sandlink. This green-skinned, 2-ft.-tall menace carries out many of his raids on a rocket-fuel-powered glider that lets him surf the skies. His military training is obvious both in his speech and in his disciplined fighting style. * Varikton, a Mosquatlon elder living in the cave world under-dwellings of Mantith. He bear the official Covenale Logo of the New Mosquatlon World Order, and dreams of taking over all of Mantith and placing it under his fascist rule. He is a former associate of the deceased fascist dictator Hilnter. As a Mosquatlon vampire, Varikton wants to block out much of Inktacto from reaching the surface of Mantith, creating cities of eternal night. He believes that blackmail is one essential step to reaching his goal, motivating him to orchestrate the kidnapping of several of the Voyagers. He has murdered all but two of the Bulgadian Martius family members. The remaining Bulgadian Martius sisters would end up befriending Liquidon Ethereteel. Varikton tries hard to keep up the illusion that he is the rightful ruler of the Mosquatlons. The actual rightful ruler was turned into a monster, and is restored by Liquidon and Cindy after they defeat him in battle. This rightful ruler nevertheless promises to kill both Liquidon and Cindy once he has finished "giving Varikton what he deserves." However, Varikton is killed by Cindy when Cindy absorbs Liquidon's unstable Mikloche powers and becomes a Glowmatti. The other villainous Mosquatlon elder is killed by the Mystery Wanderer with a lawn mower. * Gruvis, an Aviatet "Werebird" and thug affiliated with the Communist Army of Aviatets. Gruvis kidnaps Sylvia and threatens violence against her if she doesn't comply. Gruvis is eventually killed in battle against Liquidon. * The Evil Cybomec/Former Officer Clandish Terrance Consto, the Third Lightning Zebra of Time. This malicious sociopath was once a cop in the city of Nabijab. But he has lived his entire life with a dark secret: his pure and unadulterated hatred for Neone. Keeping his promise to kill her became a life-long obsession. He started killing other prostitutes that worked for Pentacko in an effort to get to Neone. Not realizing the danger of what Consto was, the police chief in Nabijab merely has Consto suspended from the force and asked to undergo psychiatric evaluation. Consto takes instead to stalking Neone. After one too many failures to kill her, he decides that all of society is to blame. He vows he will use her as bait to catch and kill others, torture her, and then kill her when he is finally exhausted. Nonpriel offers to make him into the Mechanical Pencil "Cybomec" if he'll pledge his allegiance to the RMM's cause. He ends up being mechanized into a semi-transparent version of the Cybomec body, where he begins his quest by capturing Neone and holding her hostage with other innocents inside the Rilage Space Center. He is defeated by the Voyagers and by the Eveninger. His S-chip is confiscated and sent into the Muellex by Erasaxo. * Althorpe, the leader of the ruthless terrorist organization on Statios known as "la-Quelda." With assistance by the RMM, this black Felt Marker has been oft-plotting the demise of the city of Port Metaball. His plot is intercepted by Prince Thrix and Stashel. Thrix and Stashel then proceed to rescue many during Althorpe's attack, assisted by the Metallic Voyagers. Royal Military of Markerterion Main article: Royal Military of Markerterion. The Royal Military of Markerterion provides the most brutal of the Voyagers' political foes for the first two seasons. Afterwards, the organizations on Mantith mentioned below provide most of the problems that the Voyagers face in the third season. The RMM comes to meet its demise shortly after Bluque is betrayed by the Mystery Wanderer. While classified as villains, it is important to note that not all the RMM personnel are truly evil nor beyond redemption. Many of them are confused souls who find out too late that they are on the wrong side of a very elaborate conspiracy. * Emperor Alhox, a black Thick Alcohol-Scented Marker and the ruler of the entire world of Markerterion. He is gentle and well-meaning, but is also amnesiac and naive. He's a competent enough fighter, and the only one who can defeat King Melchar of Drizad in direct combat. He is deceived into approving of the war; only slowly beginning to realize that he is really just a puppet for the war's true mastermind, General Bluque. * General Bluque Rentin, a navy blue Mechanical Pencil (formerly a Thin Alcohol-Scented Marker) and the true mastermind of the Imperial War of Markerterion. He plans to eventually overthrow Emperor Alhox and assume the throne of the entire world of Markerterion for himself. He has no idea that his friend and adviser, the Mystery Wanderer, is secretly the diabolical King Melchar. He uses the threat of Astrabolo as an argument to convince Alhox to justify the war. * Pinkata, a pink Thick Non-Alcohol-Scented Marker and Alhox's primary love interest. She is a gentle and romantic soul, and comes from humble origins to be the future bride of the emperor. * Admiral Abberwadd, a green Thin Alcohol-Scented Marker and in charge of the Teal Fleet. He is a very graceful and reserved leader, who likes to give his targets the benefit of the doubt in negotiations before destroying them. He is terrifying to his enemies because of his eloquence and efficiency. He is a contrast to Nonpriel, who is clumsy, brash, and utterly incompetent. * Captain Nonpriel, a red Up-Pen and the admiral of the disdained Red Fleet of RMM ships. In exchange for supplies, Althorpe negotiated with the RMM and gave them Nonpriel. Little did the RMM know it at first, but Althorpe definitely received the better end of the bargain. Technically an admiral by rite of his place over the Red Fleet, he is referred to as a captain both because of his limited military value on land and because he is the captain of the Byzerum. In spite being a red pen, he wears a green cap. Being aware of his own failures as a leader, he is astonished that General Bluque would choose him to be the one the RMM would send after the Voyagers. This, however, was intentional on Bluque's part. He wanted to send his most incompetent men after the Voyagers so that Abberwadd could do the actual work of capturing the Voyagers after they had been given enough time to collect enough data on their ship to be of any real importance to the RMM. Nonpriel often stumbles upon brash ideas for how to stop the Voyagers, and even makes some desperate moves to put an end to them. However, the Voyagers' angelic protection results in most of Nonpriel's schemes going nowhere. Mantithian organizations There are numerous evil organizations on the planet of Mantith, many of the most dangerous of the Voyagers' enemies in this category living in the nation of Antia where the Bindaf 3000 is stranded. The notable organizations below are particular for their anti-Minshan attitudes and for their particular obsession with either killing the Voyagers or scaring them away; or even simply distracting the Voyagers from fulfilling their actual mission. * The Paltaki Organization, which seeks to wipe out the Voyagers' implied resistance to their agenda to conquer traditional Antian society on Mantith by way of the sexual corruption of its youth. Their angry mobs are a constant threat to the Voyagers' safety on Mantith. They are a less-than-unified nationwide organization. Some of their chapters actually care about the youth and families in their local towns. Other chapters, such as the one in Illontin City, are hopelessly corrupt and are involved in illegal body part rackets. * Antian CoaliTion for Better-Tomorrow ("ACTBET"), an organization steaming with the chance to overturn Antian society as it once was. They assault traditions within Antian culture with every extreme left-wing cause they can get its hands on. They are not above terrorist activities, including eco-terrorism. They are most easily influenced by the Mystery Wanderer, unaware the technology he has donated to them is of Drismabon origin. They are outraged that the Voyagers did not come to Mantith to affirm their positions. When they learn that the Voyagers tend to lean right in their ideology more often than left, tempers flare over. * Gay-Lesbian Alliance Against All Possible Criticism (GLAAAPC, more affectionately referred to by critics as "The Crooked Rainbow"), a ruthlessly militant pro-gay organization with a base in Illontin City. Their protest mobs are the angriest and most violent in their campaign to have the Voyagers and all their allies eliminated. ** They join ACTBET and the Paltakis in attacking the Voyagers, as they too stand to lose money after Neone's inspirational speech at Illontin City High School unintentionally damages the credibility of their propaganda. ** In revenge for the Voyagers interfering with their propoganda, they and the Mystery Wanderer kidnap Oceanoe. When the Wanderer's Reverse-Eros Toxin Gas fails to convince Oceanoe to embrace homo-erotic desires during the shooting of pop star Katrina Anguara's latest music video, they unsuccessfully plot his murder. Their plan is foiled by the angel Filforth, who sets their tracheae on fire as punishment. Minshus himself performs patch psychology and mind blocks on Oceanoe to stabilize his mind after the trauma. ** Their biggest threat does not come from the Voyagers, as they believe. Rather, it comes from the Closeteers. The Closeteers are a group that, while unwilling to abandon their gay activities, believe that individuals with such desires should keep it amongst themselves and not force it on the public nor interfere with the definitions of words nor the nature of laws. They also believe that it is wrong of Antian culture to demand that the Voyagers choose sides in an issue that has nothing to do with their mission. The Closeteers' supporting of the Voyagers has made the Crooked Rainbow's virtually terroristic core go so far as to accuse the Closeteers of being "phonies." Category: Stationery Voyagers characters